Moments II  Gaiden
by Yumemakura
Summary: Those are side stories of Moments II.  Bagoas' never ending quest continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Moments II – Gaiden**

**A/N:** This is a short spin off story of "Moments II". It was also inspired by some of the readers' request to read about Alexander and Hephaistion making out under the influence of purple Kush.

**Prompt: Crime and Punishment**  
><strong>Title: The Perfect Punishment for a Crime of Passion<strong>

"No! Alexander!"

"Please, Hephaistion, I am begging you!"

"No is no!"

"Why are you so edgy? What is bothering you?"

"Nothing!"

Hephaistion pushed Alexander to the side, and stormed out of the room. Alexander frowned when he saw a lurking fear in Hephaistion's eyes as he passed him. Ever since Alexander had announced the mass wedding, Hephaistion had been irritated more easily and frequently.

_"That is it!"_ Alexander finally made a connection._ "Hephaistion must be nervous about the wedding; more precisely, about the wedding night. I can understand, because this is his first marriage after all. Humm, what can I do to relieve his anxiety though? Oh, yes! This might work, no, should work! "_

Alexander grinned widely with his brilliant idea, and called the eunuch in.

'Bagoas! Come here right this moment!'

He then hurried to Hephaistion's chamber by dragging Bagoas behind who was almost running to keep up with the King.

"May I come in, Hephaistion?"

"Why ask? You are already in."

"Right! I need to talk to you."

"Make it short. I have too much to do."

Hephaistion grumbled while eyeballing a mound of letters on his desk.

"Do you remember when I listened to Bagoas and almost got killed?"

"Yes, you were silly and careless for provoking the enemy unnecessarily."

"And, I received the punishment from you?"

"You deserved it."

"True, but we have not punished Bagoas yet."

"You mean I have not."

Alexander ignored Hephaistion's response, and explained his plan.

"No, not now, Alexander. I do not have time for that. Look at all these letters of appeal that I have to go through."

Alexander grabbed all the letters on Hephaistion's desk, and threw them into the brazier. They quickly caught on fire.

"What are you …!"

"There! There are no more letters to go through. Don't worry Hephaistion, they will write again if it is that important for them."

Hephaistion sighed heavily and sank into the chair. He knew that there was no use fighting with Alexander once the King had made up his mind.

"I will see you at the cottage in a few, Hephaistion. Come, Bagoas!"

With this, Alexander left Hephaistion's room almost skipping merrily.

**oooOooo**

Late that evening, Bagoas sat at the table in the small annex that was attached to the cottage. He placed a papyrus in front of him, and picked up a pen in his hand. And then, he looked inside of the cottage through a small glass window ready to write. The fire was lit in the stone hearth, and fur was spread on the carpeted floor to add extra softness. He saw Alexander throw several heads of purple Kush into the fire.

After a magical night in the cave of Hindu Kush, Alexander brought back some purple Kush with him. He mostly had his surgeons use it to reduce the pain of the patients, but he had not forgotten the other effects it had caused on their bodies. They must have had amazing sex, but alas, neither Alexander nor Hephaistion had remembered the details.

Therefore, Alexander had ordered Bagoas to watch them and describe every single movement while they made love. He told Hephaistion that it was a punishment for Bagoas, but at the same time, he hoped that it would help to ease Hephaistion's growing anxiety.

Bagoas' cheeks flushed with anticipation. He had peeked at them before when they were together all by themselves, but this was the first time that he had been given permission to watch them openly. He dipped the pen in ink, and started to write as Alexander had instructed him.

**oooOooo**

_Alexander and Hephaistion both propped up on their elbows on the fur, facing to each other still fully clothed. As soon as the purple smokes filled the room, they became visibly relaxed._

_"Whose idea was it to have a fire in the middle of the summer anyway? It is too hot!"_

_Hephaistion complained._

_"Take your clothes off then."_

_Alexander suggested while taking off his own robe. Hephaistion struggled as his long hair was caught on an ornament in the process._

_"Damn it!"_

_Hephaistion cursed and Alexander was quickly there to help._

_"Is that better?"_

_"Yes, but now I am hungry. I don't understand though, because I just had a supper before coming here."_

_Hephaistion complained again while stretching on his stomach, and slightly pushing up his perfectly round bottom in the air._

_"Boy, you are demanding tonight." Alexander chuckled as he lightly slapped Hephaistion's bottom. "Allow me."_

_The king stood up to get a tray of fruits. He set it on the floor by them, and picked up a piece of melon wedge._

_"Turn around."_

_As Hephaistion lazily turned himself on his back, Alexander pushed the fruit in between Hephaistion's lips. A streak of Juice ran down from the corner of Hephaistion's mouth. Before it even reached to his jaw, Alexander darted out his tongue and caught the droplet._

_"It tickles"_

_Hephaistion laughed and squirmed as Alexander continued to lick his throat. Alexander's hot wet tongue moved down to the collarbone, and sucked the thin soft skin, then lingered around Hephaistion's hard nipple making the Chiliarch's laugh turn into desperate moans._

_Hephaistion wrapped his legs around Alexander's waist to pull him closer seeking more sensation. They devoured each other with hungry lips while their impatient oil coated fingers roamed over each other's heated parts. Their gorgeous bodies glittered in the glow of the fire._

_Alexander sat down and pulled Hephaistion up on his lap. He balanced one of Hephaistion's legs on his shoulder to get an easier access to the sacred entrance. Hephaistion supported himself by wrapping his arms around Alexander's neck, and nuzzled against it._

Bagoas had to stop for a moment to calm his breathing, and wipe his sweaty palms. Yet, his eyes never left Alexander and Hephaistion. He had never imagined that his Greek god's body could be so flexible. But again, he was a god. He picked up the pen, and continued.

_Alexander teased Hephaistion's entrance with the tip of his erection._

_"Alexander … Please …"_

_Hephaistion pleaded between pants, his cheeks were flushed, his lips were slightly parted, and his brows were clouded as if he was in pain. Alexander did not wait for another plea; he slowly pushed into him. With a contented moan Hephaistion dug his nails into Alexander's rippled back._

_Once he was fully buried into Hephaistion, Alexander leaned back a little further. Hephaistion's hands slipped away from Alexander's neck. He placed them behind him on either side of Alexander's thighs to support himself. Hephaistion then put his other leg over Alexander's shoulder and arched back his throat._

_They moved as if they were two waves, one traveling to the shore, and the other coming back from the shore. They collided half way, slowly and gently at the beginning and gradually increasing the speed and intensity. Hephaistion's hard muscles in his thighs undulated and rippled against Alexander._

_The motion lasted forever. They slowed down just before the climax would have taken over, and repeated it over again. Finally, with synchronized urgent cries, their bodies went rigid, then collapsed onto the floor heaving heavily. As soon as their breathing became almost normal, Alexander crawled over to Hephaistion to claim his lips. As their kisses deepened, their hungry bodies were already equipped for another round._

Bagoas put his pen down, and whispered to himself.

"Wow, this is too much even for me. Wait! Didn't Alexander tell me that the reason why he wanted me to describe their lovemaking was because they did not remember what they did last time when they were under the influence, right? Great! It means they won't remember if I had joined them."

Bagoas giggled, and entered the cottage. What he did not realize was that he would not remember the night with his Greek god in the morning either, except waking up naked and lying with Alexander and Hephaistion, and trying to recall desperately what he had missed to remember. What a perfect punishment for a crime of passion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II  
><strong>

**Prompt: Cross  
>Title: Crossing the Line<strong>

Bagoas panted softly putting down the scroll as he sunk heavily on the couch. His palms tingled, and he opened them while stretching his fingers. He was amazed to find out how tightly he had been holding onto the scroll; the markings of crescent shaped indentations appeared in the middle of his palms. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was heavy and quick as if he had just finished running a two-stade race. No matter how many times he had read it, it always gave him the same effect.

'_I am quite a writer, aren't I? I can clearly visualize that erotic scene by reading this. Ah, they were so hot together. And the best of all, I managed to sneak into the cottage at the end. ' _

Bagoas sighed while looking into space with dreamy eyes.

'_My skin still burns for just remembering their arms draped over my chest and torso when I woke up. Too bad that I do not recall what actually happened to the three of us that night though. Maybe it is the best, since Alexander can be so jealous when it comes to his Chiliarch. Oh, come to think of it, I was lucky waking up first to leave before Alexander saw me in Hephaistion's arms. But it is just making me crave Hephaistion's body more.' _

Bagoas dropped his gaze one last time on the scroll he had written, and sighed again. His body kindled ever so much brighter with passion that it was almost painful.

'_I'm afraid that I will burn to death if I don't do anything. But, what can I do? I know that Hephaistion has become less serious with me these days, and a bit more playful, but he would never cross the line. I have to think very hard. Oh, no, it is already this late, I'd better see to Alexander if he has anything for me.'_

Bagoas hurried to Alexander's chamber. As soon as he opened the door, Alexander motioned him to come closer.

"Good Bagoas. I was just about to send a page for you."

"What can I do for you, my King?"

"I am going to meet with a satrap of Teredon, and I want you to pick Persian style clothes for me that are suitable for an official meeting."

"I will get on it right away. When are you leaving?"

"I am planning to leave tomorrow morning. "

"Should I chose clothes for Hephaistion, as well?"

"No, he is not coming with me this time?"

"He is not?"

Bagoas made sure that his voice did not sound too excited.

"No, dumb Eumenes became sick, and Hephaistion has to fill in for correspondence. I will take Ptolemy instead."

Alexander replied irritably.

"I understand."

Bagoas felt his face burning with anticipation. If Alexander was planning a trip to Teredon, it would take at least three days to get there, two days in town, then another three days to come back. He would have enough time for plotting to seduce Hephaistion without interruption from the King.

"Bagoas, what is wrong with you? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

With this, Alexander placed his palm on Bagoas' forehead.

"Hum, it's a little warm."

"Ii is nothing. I feel fine. Maybe my face is flushed because I ran here."

"All right, but make sure to visit Glaucus just in case. Lots of soldiers are getting sick lately, and I do not want you to catch it, since I would like you to keep an eye on Hephaistion. He tends to overwork if there is nobody around to stop him. You will see the consequence if Hephaistion is not in good health when I come back. Understood?"

"Yes, my King. Please do not worry."

"No dirty tricks though, Bagoas."

"I will not. And I promise to take good care of Hephaistion."

Bagoas stuck his tongue inwardly. There was no way on earth that he would not take advantage of the situation. Alexander looked at Bagoas somewhat suspiciously, but he did not say a word.

Alexander left early next morning with Ptolemy and about twenty of the strongest guards. He wanted to take just a few with him so that he could make a quicker trip, but Hephaistion did not approve.

"Come on, Hephaistion, nobody would rebel against the King of Asia around here. Besides, it is only a few days trip. "

"It is better to be overcautious than overconfident. And the group is small enough not to overwhelm the locals, but strong enough to protect you to get you to safety. Just pretend that you are going on a hunting trip. You take that many in your party on a hunting trip, don't you?"

"All right, all right. As you say my Chiliarch. I wish you could come, I'll miss you, Hephaistion."

"I'll miss you, too, Alexander. Come back soon."

With this they embraced each other tightly as if it were for the last time. Ptolemy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry that I am not Hephaistion, but I will let you hold my hand if you get too lonely, Alexander."

"I am not a kid, Ptolemy!"

"But, you sure are acting like love struck teenagers."

**oooOooo**

Hephaistion spent all day long from early in the morning till late at night in his chamber working prolifically. He did not mind working hard; rather he appreciated being busy. It made his days go faster.

On the other hand, Bagoas was uneasy. First of all, he was not successful in making Hephaistion rest enough as he had promised to Alexander, and secondly, he had not had a chance to seduce Hephaistion yet, which was his sole purpose, and he so longed for.

Bagoas tried everything that he could think of.

"Hephaistion, look what I got. A new scented bath oil from Egypt. Would you like me to prepare a nice hot bath?"

Bagoas swayed a little glass bottle under Hephaistion's nose.

"Hum, it smells good. Save it for me. I will enjoy it with Alexander when he comes back."

**oooOooo**

"Bagoas, what are you hiding behind you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I see the edges of scrolls peaking from behind. Put them back."

"Why don't you take a rest and have a little fun with me?"

"I would like to finish everything before Alexander returns, so that I can spend more time with him when he comes back."

"But Alexander told me to make sure that you did not over work. He would kill me if you got sick, or something. You know that the nasty cold is going around, right?"

"Don't worry Bagoas, I am not that weak. Besides, the time passes faster when you are busy."

Bagoas sighed in defeat.

**oooOooo**

'_It's been already four days since Alexander left. I will never have a chance if I don't come up with something really soon. What can I do to relax that workaholic? I got it! Maybe I can make him relax if I get that purple Kush from Glaucus. _

_Wait, then I would not remember if I stayed in the same room with Hephaistion while it burns, and if I want to remember, then I have to wait until it wears off. Hephaistion would never agree to this! Oh wait! There must be more than one way to enjoy that Kush. I have an idea. Again, I am a genius!' _

Bagoas hurried to Glaucus' infirmary almost skipping, but he put on a serious face before entering. The room was so filled with sick soldiers that it took for a while for Bagoas to spot an exhausted doctor.

"What do you need Bagoas? If you can still stand, you should not be here."

"I have a terrible headache and cannot sleep. I am wondering if you had something to ease the pain."

"I am out of concoction. I haven't had time to make a new batch. Why don't you take some herbs from my medicine chest, and make it by yourself. "

"Thank you doctor. I will."

'_Oh, that was easy. I already feel lucky.'_

Bagoas picked up a big head of purple Kush, and then walked to the kitchen to make a honey cake, Hephaistion's favorite food. Mixing the crumbled plant with flour, egg, and honey, Bagoas whispered to himself.

'_It should work. This way, I can get the maximum effect of this herb from Hephaistion, and I will remember everything.' _

As he suspected, Hephaistion was deep into a pile of scrolls when Bagoas entered the chamber. The Chiliarch was so into it that he even did not seem to have had a supper yet. Hephaistion lifted his eyes lured by a sweet smell.

"I brought you a honey cake. Would you like to take a little break?"

" I should finish this pile first, but it smells so good. "

Taking it as a cue of acceptance, Bagoas pushed the scrolls out of the way. He set a tray of honey cake on the desk, and poured wine into a cup. Hephaistion did not protest.

"Hum, Bagoas, this tastes very good. What is the secret?"

"It is just a regular honey cake with some herb I got from Glaucus. It is good for you."

"Whatever it is, it is so delicious that I cannot stop eating."

By the time Hephaistion had finished the last piece on the tray and several cups of wine, he was all relaxed and happy.

"Come to bed with me Hephaistion."

Bagoas whispered into Hephaistion's ear making him shiver slightly.

"Good idea."

Hephaistion swayed as he stood up, and mumbled.

"Why do I feel like I am drunk already? I just had a couple of cups of weak wine."

"Ah, don't bother, Hephaistion, come with me."

Bagoas guided Hephaistion back to the bedchamber impatiently while Hephaistion stopped and chuckled each time he stumbled. After a struggle, they finally made it to the bed. Climbing up onto the huge bed was another challenge.

"Here, let me help you to get more comfortable."

Bagoas positioned himself over Hephaistion by putting his knees either side of the taller man's hip. He unfastened the sash that was holding Hephaistion's robe in tact, and opened it up exposing his smooth yet muscular chest. Bagoas could not help but run a finger down the crease.

Hephaistion arched his back with a soft moan.

'_Oh Hephaistion, you are so responsive. Let me see if I can find more sensitive spots.'_

Bagoas traced Hephaistion's exposed Adam's apple with the tip of his hot tongue, which drew a shaky sigh. Hephaistion's body was like a lyre; whichever string that was played reverberated with the other. His god was so beautiful. A strand of his long hair fell decadently over his face. As Bagoas' skillful tongue flickered the hard nipple, Hephaistion pushed up his hip seeking more contact.

When Bagoas thought that his dream had finally come true, he heard unmistakable footsteps, and jumped off the bed. Even though his mind was occupied with action, his trained ears did not betray him. Bagoas quickly gathered his clothes, and hid himself in the wardrobe.

"Hephaistion! I am …"

Alexander's voice trailed off as his mouth dropped open. The sight in front of him was incredible. His Chiliarch was lying on the bed almost naked with his impressive manhood fully aroused.

"My, my, what a perfect welcome you have shown me."

Alexander did not waste a moment. He stripped his clothes and moved onto the bed covering Hephaistion's hot mouth with his own.

"Humm.. Alexander, hurry up. I've been waiting for you too long."

Alexander buried his face into Hephaistion's silky locks, and inhaled deeply. He noticed a slight aroma of jasmine that was Bagoas' favorite still lingered in Hephaistion's hair.

"Bagoas, this time, you will remember every single sound we make during our love making, and write a report to me later. If you miss even one sound, you know what the consequence will be."

Bagoas groaned softly in the dark. What a cruel punishment!

'_Ahhh… Um…. Hahhh…Alexander …. Hephaistion …. Ahhh… Please …. Oh…. Yesss…. More … More …. Harder …. Harder … Harder …Ha.. Ha… Ha… Ha… Alexanderrrr…. Hephaistionnnn… Um… Love you … Love you, too…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Prompt: Minute  
>Title: Meeting Minute<strong>

Alexander was not happy at all, on the contrary, he was very angry. He had just received a report from two of his generals that they had failed in their mission to secure the bridge ahead of them. Not only had they failed to take over the post, but also they had revealed their plan to the enemy. Alexander now needed to completely divert the original strategy.

"Tell me exactly what happened!" Alexander demanded.

"In the meeting, you told us that at dusk, I would attack from upstream, and Cleitus would attack from down stream. So, I moved to the bridge with my men, but Cleitus never showed up. Instead, he was waiting for us to ambush. You are a fool and a coward, Cleitus!"

Cassander spat out glaring at the other general with his murderous stare.

"What do you mean by I never showed up? First of all, the attack was not until the dawn. Besides, it was I who was supposed to attack from upstream. You and your stupid men almost killed us by sneaking up on us from behind. Was it an honest mistake, or was it your plan to kill me in the beginning?"

Cleitus counter attacked making Cassander scream.

"Alexander! Tell Cleitus that he was wrong!"

"What I told you was to attack at dawn".

Cleitus' face brightened up with pride as if he had taken a head of the devil, but his smile disappeared quickly with Alexander's next words.

"Cleitus, you were supposed to attack from downstream. You both were wrong!"

The two generals hung their heads low as the King groaned. Alexander could not believe that something simple like this could be messed up so badly. He needed to do something to prevent this from happening again. What could he do?

All of a sudden, the idea came to him. What he needed to do was to have somebody taking a meeting minute so that nobody would misunderstand. It should be loud and clear for everybody after reading the minute.

"All right, from now on, I will have somebody write a meeting minute, and distribute it to everybody. So that there will not be any more misunderstandings."

"It's a great idea, Alexander, but who will write a minute? It cannot be one of us who is participating in the meeting."

"Perdiccas is right. We should be concentrating on the discussion, not writing it down. Besides, it has to be somebody who is in a neutral position. Otherwise he could alter the content that fits the best to his advantage. As I know that Alexander does not have time to review every single word in the minute before distributing it."

Ptolemy agreed.

"How about Eumenes?"

"No, Perdiccas, he puts too much of his own thoughts. How about one of your pages, Alexander?"

"No, Ptolemy, they would be too busy preparing for the battle. I have an idea." Alexander grinned mischievously. "I will assign Bagoas for this job. I know that he is well capable of recording facts in precise details."

"How do you know that Bagoas can write?"

"Trust me, I know."

A mysterious smile crept up at the corners of Alexander's lips making Hephaistion nervous.

The generals were confused, because they had never read anything that Bagoas had written, but they had no choice but to agree with the king, especially when he seemed to be so certain of the ability of the eunuch. Hephaistion felt uneasy with this development as well, but since he could not rationalize the reason why, he too had to agree with Alexander's choice.

The day that required Bagoas' service came rather quickly. Alexander had to discuss the plan for crossing the river, since now the enemy was fully prepared, and waiting for them at the bridge. Alexander explained to Bagoas what was expected of him.

Sitting at the back of the royal companion's tent, Bagoas was excited. One, Alexander trusted him enough to attend an important military meeting. Second, he could spend more time by the side of Hephaistion. Bagoas was not sure if he could qualify for this job. He could write, but his speed of writing was not near close to recording every single conversation.

However, Alexander convinced him that he simply had to write what he saw and heard in his own words, just like he did write the incident in the cottage, and later what he heard in the wardrobe in Hephaistion's room. Alexander also told him that he was very satisfied with his job. He dipped his stylus into the ink pot, and waited for the action. This was what he had written in the meeting.

_Alexander started to explain the situation. Something like we needed to cross the river without using the bridge to avoid the confrontation with the enemy. _

_Cleitus spoke._

'_Why don't we just cross the bridge, and meet the enemy straight from the front? We have far more forces than they do."_

_I like his straight forwardness and directness. I wonder if this is how Cleitus does sex; no foreplay, but just thrusting with force. It would not be so bad, rather hot, if you were looking for rough sex. _

_Alexander rolled his eyes. He has no patience. I guess that is how he is with sex, too. No patience, he has to have it now and in his way. He is so passionate, too! It must be very satisfying if you were totally in tune with him. You would more likely experience a fantastic orgasm. Maybe that is the reason why Hephaistion has eyes only for Alexander. _

Bagoas took another piece of papyrus, and wrote himself a side note before continuing.

**Try to find a way to break a sexual sync between Alexander and Hephaistion; exhaustion, diversion, and jealousy could play important roles.**

"_You are too simple and plain, Cleitus. Use your brain. Oh, I am sorry, you do not have any, do you?"_

_Cassander was quick to criticize Cleitus. He basically criticizes everybody on everything. And from my experience, those who criticize others are usually no better. I bet Cassander is as quick in bed as with his tongue. Also, it must be his deepest hidden complex._

_And then Hephaistion explained._

"_The width of the bridge is limited. You can fight with only so many soldiers at a time. Having a greater force is not necessarily an advantage for this kind of attack. Besides, we cannot afford losing any food supplies since there is not a single town for another five days of traveling after crossing the river."_

_Alexander looked at Hephaistion with such an admiration. I do not blame him. Ah, Hephaistion is the perfect lover. He is patient, intelligent, and a tactician. He would love you thoroughly until all the bones in your body melted away by kissing you from head to toe, and kneading your muscles with his long delicate fingers, while responding to your touches so sensually. And his lips, they are something else. Look at all those generals' enchanted eyes that are focused on them as soon as Hephaistion opened his mouth. _

_Insensitive Ptolemy broke the trance._

"_Well, then, how about half of us crossing the river by swimming, and when we are ready, we both attack the enemy at the same time; Alexander from the front by crossing the bridge, and we from the side?"_

_Ptolemy is so logical and practical. That means his sex is predictable and boring, as well. No fun at all. I feel sorry for Thais. On the other hand, she is so spontaneous. Maybe that is why they are the perfect match. They compensate each other, just like Alexander and Hephaistion._

"_All right! That might work. Ptolemy, you will take the half of the soldiers with Hephaistion, and swim across the river before dawn. And at dawn, we both attack."_

_As soon as the generals heard that Hephaistion would be swimming, everybody's eyes started undressing him, including myself. I saw their eyes glimmer with lust, and their tongues wet their lips with anticipation. Even that shy and quiet Perdiccas looked like a wolf getting ready to hunt the prey._

Alexander's jaw dropped after reading the meeting minute Bagoas wrote that was signed by each general except Hephaistion. He quickly put the minute in his chest, and wrote a new order to be distributed to the generals.

**We abort the plan due to a major flaw. We will build another bridge to cross the river. No swimming!**


End file.
